Missing Piece
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: He'd already lost everyone else in his family. He'd be damned if he would let anything happen to Bolin. Series of oneshots
1. The Memory

**If anyone has read "Family Matters", though I only posted it yesterday, they will recognize the character I'm using here. This time around, I'm using her in a different way this time around, in a series of oneshots, rather than a full-length story. I hope you readers enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or any of its characters. I only claim the character Yue that I've created.**

* * *

"Can I ask what happened to your parents," Korra asked apprehensively. Mako sighed heavily, but figured he owed the girl beside him that much of an explanation.

"They were mugged by a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

"Mako…" The young Firebender pulled his father's scarf closer to his mouth.

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" He trailed off, unable to finish the statement. He couldn't think of what he would do without his younger brother. It scared him too much to even toy with the idea of anything harming Bolin. It was bad enough he'd lost Yue.

Mako couldn't bring himself to talk about his younger sister to Korra. Not yet. He just didn't trust her enough with knowing about Yue, or what had happened to her. He could still remember that night as if it had happened only yesterday. His parents had been killed, and Mako ran as fast as he could. He could have sworn he was holding both of his siblings' hands, dragging them along behind him as he sprinted away from the scene, and the danger.

"Mako, I'm scared!" Yue had cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Yue," he had answered automatically, even as the tears fell from his eyes because he knew it was a lie.

"Yue's not here," Bolin had mumbled, causing Mako to stop in his tracks. The eight-year-old turned wildly, searching for his baby sister. He knew he had grabbed her hand. She had been right there with them. He was sure of it.

When Mako and Bolin returned to the scene of the crime, Mako made sure his younger brother wouldn't see the carnage. It was there that Mako had seen the little five-year-old girl lying dead in their mother's arms. He had forgotten that their mother had been carrying Yue when they were attacked, and he had simply assumed she was with him when he had started running. She'd been dead before he'd even reached for Bolin's hand. Tears poured from the young Firebender's eyes as he picked up the tiny silver ring that had fallen to the ground. The muggers had missed his mother's wedding ring when they were looting the bodies.

As Mako and Korra waited for daylight for their only lead to finding Bolin, the memories of that night flooded his thoughts, and seeped into his dreams after he had fallen asleep leaning against Naga. He'd already lost one sibling, and he would be damned if he let it happen to Bolin.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	2. She's Not Here

**Here is the second oneshot, meant to take place almost immediately after the occurrences of episode 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or any of its characters.**

* * *

Bolin smiled easily at the amber eyes that stared up at him. Was he disappointed about having lost the tournament? Of course! But there were bigger things to be worrying about now. The arena had practically been destroyed, and the stadium would be closing now that the tournament was over. Plus repairs needed to be done, and he and his brother still didn't have the money to pay rent anymore. All in all, it meant they could no longer live in the attic.

"What are we going to do, Bo?" a feminine voice asked. The girl was only a year younger than him, but she seemed to have a lot of Mako's wisdom after their years of living on the streets when they were children. Her name was Yue, and she was his younger sister.

"Don't you worry about it, Yue. Everything is going to be fine. We'll find a place to live. Korra offered for us to stay on Air Temple Island with her," he answered brightly.

"Are you sure you want to do that? After what happened?"

"What? You mean that whole thing before the finals? That's nothing and we've moved past it."

"You were really upset, Bo. I was furious when I saw Mako bring you home like that, and it was Korra's fault!"

"But we're good now. I'm fine, and nobody's mad at anyone."

"Does that Asami girl know what happened?" Yue inquired softly and Bolin shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think Mako told her about any of it."

"I don't like her, you know." Bolin's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if he were confused by his younger sister's statement.

"Why not? You haven't even met her." It was Yue's turn to shrug.

"I don't want her to take Mako away from us." Bolin nodded in understanding. Yue was unbelievably attached to her older brothers, and was always afraid that she'd get left behind. Unlike Mako and Bolin, she had been born a non-bender. Of course, the two of them would never dream of leaving her behind anywhere. She came to every one of their Pro-bending matches, and they protected her viciously. Korra hadn't even formally met her yet. Bolin reached forward to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Yue. Mako's not going anywhere," he assured her. Yue fiddled with her mother's wedding ring, which she wore on a necklace. It was something of a security blanket for her, much like how Mako wore their father's scarf at all times. "In fact, I think I hear him coming now."

"Bo? Is someone here?" the elder brother inquired as he climbed up the ladder to the apartment they shared.

"Just talking to Yue, bro!"

"Don't forget to start packing. We've got to move out of here in the next couple of days. I know we don't have much to pack, but I'd rather not wait until the last minute to get it done."

"We'll chat later," Bolin whispered to his sister before standing and walking off to begin packing what few belongings he owned. Pabu followed closely behind him, per usual.

Mako stared down at the photo of a little girl with thick black hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her wide, amber eyes stared back at him with the excitement only a five-year-old girl could possess. Placed before the photo was a thin chain necklace with his mother's wedding ring strung on it like a pendant. That picture was the only one taken of his happy little sister, and he and Bolin cherished it dearly. It had been taken only a week before she had been killed in the same Firebender mugging that had killed their parents. Mako sighed heavily as he took a seat before the photo. He liked to imagine what kind of fifteen-year-old she would have grown into. He had an inkling that Bolin imagined the same.

"Looks like we're moving again, Yue. But don't worry. We'll find a real home soon… I miss you, too."

* * *

**Please R&R**


	3. Formal Introduction

**This one is focused on Korra's first meeting of Yue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of its characters.**

* * *

Korra looked between the "Bending Brothers" suspiciously, as both seemed a bit apprehensive. They seemed to have adjusted well to living in the Sato mansion, so she wondered what they were so nervous about. Had they done something stupid and gotten in trouble with Asami's father or something?

"What's up, you guys? You've been acting weird all day," she inquired.

"Nothing's up," Mako answered. "There's just someone that we want you to meet."

"Here in the mansion?" Korra tried to think of who could possibly be in the Sato's home that deemed meeting. The only people she'd ever come into contact with were Asami, her father, and the servants.

Bolin smiled a bit nervously, feeling a bit like there were butterflies in his stomach, though not because of any feelings he had towards the Avatar. He felt a reassuring hand on his back, urging him to move things along. He almost laughed at Yue's impatience to meet Korra, and cleared his throat to gain he dark-skinned woman's attention.

"We want you to meet our little sister, Yue," he said as he took a step to the side, allowing Korra to see the girl in question. The young Avatar stared down at the picture the boys had set up in the room they shared and a gentle smile crossed her features. It was clear to her that they both loved their little sister dearly, and that they must have trusted Korra enough to reveal the girl to her.

"Why haven't I met her before?" Korra asked as she knelt before the photo.

"We don't really like to let other people know about her. We're a little protective," Mako answered. He was able to stop himself before saying that Yue had been dying to meet Korra for some time now. He didn't want the Avatar thinking he had lost his mind by imagining his sister as she would be today. Korra nodded in understanding and looked up at the Firebender.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"It was the same attack that took our parents," Bolin answered softly.

"I'm very sorry." Korra turned back to the picture and put a smile back on her face. "It was nice to meet you, Yue. You make sure to keep these two out of trouble. Be their guardian angel."

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	4. Acceptance

**Here is another little oneshot that I wrote for this series, this time involving Asami a little bit. Spoilers for episode 7, for those who haven't seen it yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of its characters. I only lay claim on my character.**

* * *

Mako smiled as he watched Yue kicking her legs against the cliff side she was sitting on, now that they had all moved to Air Temple Island. He, Bolin, Asami and Yue were all eternally grateful for Tenzin and his family allowing them to live there. Yue glanced over her shoulder and grinned brightly at her eldest brother, inviting him to sit down with her.

"I don't really mind Asami now," she admitted. "I told Bolin not too long ago that I didn't like her because I thought she was going to take you away from us."

"What would possibly give you that idea? I'd never leave you guys," Mako told her quietly. He couldn't have anyone passing by hearing him speaking to the imagined specter of his sister. Yue shrugged as she turned her gaze to the bay.

"Can you blame me? But, after what she did last night… she saved you guys. She turned away from her father so that she could save you. That's not something that's easy to do. I really think she loves you, Mako. So, I like her." Mako smiled at his younger sister.

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"So will you let me actually meet her today?" Yue inquired, which brought an apprehensive expression to Mako's face. It had taken weeks before he and Bolin had allowed Korra to meet their little sister. He wasn't sure if he wanted Asami to know about her just yet. Catching his expression, Yue crossed her arms over her chest. "You have got to stop worrying about me so much. Come on, Mako. I actually want to meet her now."

"I'll run it by Bo and see what he says. If he thinks it's alright, then we'll introduce you to her."

After a bit of persuasion on Mako's part to his younger brother, the two of them agreed to allow Asami to learn of their younger sister. This was under the condition that there were to be no more introductions for a while after this, simply because the brothers were so protective over what they had left of her. As night fell on Republic City, Mako led a blindfolded Asami to the room he shared with his brother on the island.

"What's all this about, boys?" the young woman inquired.

"It's a surprise," Bolin answered as Mako guided her through the maze of their belongings that had yet to be unpacked. Yue smiled at Asami as she walked through the door and Mako winked in his younger sister's direction.

"We want you to meet our sister, Yue," he said as he uncovered his girlfriend's eyes to reveal the photograph. Asami gasped quietly and knelt before the picture, carefully taking in the image before her. With a gentle smile, she looked up at Mako.

"She's beautiful," she told him and he watched as a faint blush crossed Yue's cheeks. "Thank you for letting me meet her."

"Tell her I said thanks for saving you," Yue urged and Mako cleared his throat.

"She says thanks for saving me and Bo last night," he said.

"They're as important to me as they are to you," Asami answered to the picture.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	5. Team

**Apologies for the long delay in the next oneshot. I was looking for something to write on, and the scene from "When Extremes Meet" made me want to do a little lovely thing for them all. I will also be writing a oneshot for "Out of the Past", once I find the right scene to insert Yue into. For now, I hope you enjoy the latest oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yue found Korra sitting alone on the cliffs of Air Temple Island, staring out at the statue of Avatar Aang. From what the young non-bender could tell, the Avatar had been crying, though Yue couldn't begin to fathom why. Korra was strong. She wasn't the type to cry over a few hurtful words from Tarrlok. That just wasn't who she was. With little other solution in mind, Yue took a seat beside the Avatar and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He's wrong, you know," she whispered. "You are a great Avatar. Yeah, you're still in training, but that doesn't mean you are any less of a bender than Aang or any your previous incarnations." Korra continued to stare out at the statue in the bay.

"How can I compare to Aang?" the young Avatar asked somberly.

"You don't have to compare yourself to him. You are your own person. You don't have to follow in his footsteps. Carve out your own destiny, and your own way." Korra sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes, but didn't look at Yue. "And you aren't hearing a word I'm saying, unfortunately." Moments later, the Avatar's name could be heard as it was called by Mako. Pabu leapt from the nearby bushes and climbed onto Korra's shoulder as Bolin yelled her name, as though they were searching for her.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked as he approached the pair.

"I'm fine," Korra responded.

"She's lying," Yue told her brothers immediately.

"Come on," Mako urged. "What's wrong? You can tell us." Korra sighed heavily before speaking.

"How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn Airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever. I just feel… alone."

"That's nonsense. You're amazing," Asami insisted.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid," Mako added.

"I was avoiding the comparison to Aang, thank you very much," Yue muttered.

"And he wasn't alone," Bolin continued, as though he hadn't heard his sister. When she thought about it, she realized he probably hadn't. "He had his friends to help him. Look, the Arena might be shut down, but we're still a team: The _new_ Team Avatar!"

"We've got your back, Korra. And we can save the city together," Mako said as he, Asami and Bolin moved closer and put their hands on each other's. Yue smiled brightly and stood to join them, beckoning Korra to come with her. The Avatar finally gave a smile as she stood and placed her hand with the others.

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

* * *

**Please R&R.**


	6. Spiritual Connection

**So, I finally wrote a chapter for "Out of the Past". I've also been thinking and I _might_ have found a way for my "Call My Name" lore to work in LOK... but that is a very big 'might', and would take a lot of work and explanation. If I ever write it, you can be sure it will be posted. But for now, here is another little oneshot with Yue. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK or any of its characters.**

* * *

She could feel an intangible force pulling her away from Republic City and her brothers. Yue had spent much of the night since Mako, Bolin and Asami were broken out of jail by former Chief Beifong searching for Korra. They all were, along with Tenzin on his flying bison. But the sun had set hours ago, and there was no sign of where the Avatar could be. Nearly a half hour passed before Yue finally followed the intangible pull on her soul to wherever it may lead her.

She hadn't expected to find Korra. The travel occurred in a matter of seconds, to a cabin outside the city and into a metal box in the basement. It was within that box that Yue found Korra in a meditative position. The young Avatar seemed completely unaware of Yue's presence, and still she felt as though she had been beckoned here. Yue sat before Korra with perplexed expression on her features as she stared at the darker skinned woman's closed eyelids.

"Korra," she whispered. The Avatar's eyes snapped open and, for a split second, it looked as though she wasn't looking through the nonbending girl.

"Who's there?" Korra demanded hotly, glancing wildly around her cage.

"You heard me."

"I still can. Where are you? _Who_ are you?" Yue's darted around Korra's panicked expression as she pieced together what had just happened. With a start, she snapped her fingers in realization.

"I think I understand now. You've finally made a spiritual connection to Avatar Aang. And when you made that connection, I was drawn to you because your spirit was searching for a friend, someone to help you. It's me, Korra. Yue! My brothers, Asami, Tenzin and Chief Beifong are all searching for you!"

"Yue? But I thought…" the Avatar trailed off. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. "Go back to Mako and Bolin. Try to lead them here." Yue nodded, though she was sure Korra couldn't see it. Perhaps her connection to the spirits wasn't particularly strong just yet?

"Alright, but I don't think they will be able to hear me when they are so focused on you. You have to try to get out of here on your own too, just in case I fail." With that, Yue disappeared and was immediately in Oogi's saddle beside her brothers again.

More hours passed, but Yue was unable to connect to her brothers. It seemed to her that she could only communicate with them when they were imagining her alive. She didn't understand it, but she loathed it at that moment because it hindered her ability to lead them to Korra. She quickly gave up on speaking to her brothers and reached out to Tenzin, but the result was much the same. Even the most spiritual man she'd met couldn't hear her pleas to search outside the city. Finally, a loud howl resounded through Republic City, and Yue knew that while her efforts had proven fruitless, it didn't matter anymore.

"That sounds like Naga!" Mako announced and Tenzin turned Oogi in the direction the howl had come from. When they had landed, they found Korra barely conscious on her polar bear-dog's back.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled as he leapt off Oogi's head. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlok? How'd you get away?" Lin asked immediately.

"Give her some space," Mako insisted as he pushed his way through the two adults. He lifted Korra from Naga's back and carried her onto the sky bison saddle, where Yue was still sitting.

"Sorry I couldn't be as helpful as I wanted to," Yue mumbled, but received no indication of being heard. She sighed heavily. "No spiritual connection now, huh? It's alright. You need your rest."

"You're safe now," Mako whispered as he brushed the stray hair from the Avatar's face as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


End file.
